


Watching

by NoContextUniverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Music, One Shot, Orchestra, Sexual Tension, Stand Partner, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContextUniverse/pseuds/NoContextUniverse
Summary: Jin gets distracted while unpacking.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I found this written on some math notes and I need to have it where someone else can read it. These characters are part of something I've been trying to write for a while. Hopefully, I can start it up again.

As they were unpacking their instruments, Jin looked towards Yoon's direction. Yoon had just taken out his bow and started to rosin it. He watched as Yoon held the tiny square aginst his bow and moved it up and down the entire bow in slow, even strokes. Jin compared this to his own method of rosining, which was rapidly rosining short sections of his bow. He continued to stare at Yoon's hand movements before realizing what he was doing and turned away, blushing, feeling heat rise not just only in his face. He could imagine feeling Yoon's soft hands "rosining" his "bow" and became a deeper shade of red. "Calm down Jin, this is not what you're suppose to be thinking about the stand partner that you hate."


End file.
